


Mollis

by lirin



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: Narnia doesn't have daemons.





	Mollis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/gifts).



Narnia doesn't have daemons.

Or perhaps, it would be more accurate to say that Narnia _only_ has daemons, without the people to go with them. Susan doesn't particularly care which is truer. Narnia was strange enough before she realized this, and she still finds herself glancing around, hoping she'll spot the Beavers' missing humans. Or missing daemons. Perhaps if she pretends one of them is daemon to the other, it will seem less strange?

Mollis curls about her ankle, and Susan strokes his silky fur. They'll both feel better if she can just make herself forget about this for now.


End file.
